


Ratlock Holmes

by tremendousdetectivetheorist



Series: Ratlock [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Clothing, Dandies, Fanart, Gen, My First Fanart, Rats, Victorian, each rat's tail says something about their composure - Freeform, fancy rat, ratlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousdetectivetheorist/pseuds/tremendousdetectivetheorist
Summary: One night I started drawing a rat version of Sherlock Holmes. I enjoyed drawing “Ratlock” so I kept going and drew more Sherlock Holmes characters, all in outfits based on their Granada counterparts.Here's Sherlock Holmes as a black berkshire fancy rat.





	1. Ratlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to have pet rats and I adore them. I trained the rats to walk upright, which they can do for a few steps if you encourage them with snacks. (One rat was willing to walk further than a few steps. I made my Holmes rat the same coloring as him.)
> 
> See the position of his tail? He totally just did a twirl. Which is another rat trick, but it’s more likely that he had something to say to Watson.


	2. Ratson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. John Watson as a dumbo rex fancy rat.  
> Color: argente   
> Pattern: self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for his ears to look angry but that’s my first attempt at drawing dumbo ears. lol.


	3. Lestrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspector Lestrade as a fancy rat.  
> Color: chocolate  
> Pattern: blaze, variegated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleased with his resemblance to Colin Jeavons. Who is a babe. ^_^


	4. Mrs. Radson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Hudson as a himalayan fancy rat. 
> 
> It was hard to make a dress fit a rat body, but I found the shawl, as seen in "The Empty House", to help. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Haemish for the name "Mrs. Radson"!
> 
> While researching the himalayan coloring, I learned that the Victorians gave us pet rats, and himalayans were a popular breed. Beatrix Potter included rats among her beloved exotic pets:  
> <https://becomingbeatrix.wordpress.com/2017/08/12/rats-rats-and-more-rats/>


	5. Ratcroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes as a fancy rat.  
> Color: powder blue  
> Pattern: capped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete with rat spats--the only ones in the world, I'm sure.


	6. Moriraty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor James Moriarty as a fancy rat.   
> Color: russian blue   
> Pattern: husky/roan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image inspired by [this Sidney Paget drawing.](https://images.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftse1.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOIP.C7Psc74XlzPAg72RcRTZTgCWEs%26pid%3D15.1&f=1)


	7. Irene Ratler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene Adler in male costume as a fancy rat  
> Color: champagne  
> Pattern: berkshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Granada Irene Adler, as well as [this Sidney Paget drawing.](https://images.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftse4.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOIP.GUo4WEd2d9Kj4VgAn1Go-gDAEs%26pid%3D15.1&f=1)


	8. Irene Ratler in a Tuxedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Granada Irene Adler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A champagne rat drinking champagne, ain't I clever?


End file.
